


His Blood is Not His Own

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassin Female OC, Assassin Harry Potter, Autistic Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, But that part is really mild compared to the rest, Character Death, Child Death, Desi Harry Potter, Diassociation, Gen, Not Hagrid Friendly, not harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harry has always known that he was different. He could feel it in the whispering shadows and his need to be on guard always. His relatives tell him that he is nothing but a violent freak just like his parents.A chance encounter with a stranger gives him a different phrase for it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & The Wizarding World
Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250309
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Coda, Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	His Blood is Not His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you. As for content, there are several references to the canon abuse from the Dursleys along with two in-fic deaths, one of which is a child. Also, Harry is severely disassociated in this, due to said abuse, which can be potentially triggering in itself.  
> Author’s Note: Okay, so I may have gone a bit overboard with the socio-political ideology present in the Assassin’s Creed franchise. Just the idea came to me of Harry being similar to Cal Lynch and having the burgeoning instincts of a born Assassin. So this is what you get.

(^^)  
 **His Blood is Not His Own**  
(^^)

Harry went with the bearded man. What else was he going to do, when faced with someone who could literally tie knots in rifle barrels with his bare hands? If there was one thing which he had learned from the Dursleys, it was the advantage of a tactical submission to someone proven stronger than him. He didn’t even have to think about it anymore. He might be able to do things because of his freakish nature, but everyone was stronger than him. Facing an enemy from the front was never going to work out for him.

He was, after all, a creature that belonged to the shadows, whose survival depended upon his ability to make no noise to remind people that he existed at all.

So when the man had insisted that Harry go with him over Uncle Vernon’s bluster and Aunt Petunia’s vitriol, Harry hadn’t argued. It was not a hardship, even. The feast of sausage and cake had been greater than anything the Dursleys had allowed him outside of a visit from Aunt Marge. The giant of a man didn’t seem likely to aim his considerable temper in Harry’s direction, even when Harry had dared to ask questions. Hagrid had even asked _Harry’s_ permission to break what seemed to be arbitrary rules concerning the use of magic, as if he had the authority to deny him anything that he wanted.

As their trip continued, Harry gathered that the rules applied only to Hagrid, even if they continued to not make sense. What prevented Hagrid from simply attaining another wand to practice magic? Clearly nothing prevented him from cast what spells he could with the hidden halves of his broken wand. Perhaps the thought had simply never occurred to the man. Even outside of Hagrid’s difficulties with reading, he didn’t seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed, often regurgitating things that _everyone knew_ as if that had any bearing on their truth. That was particularly true if it had been something that Albus Dumbledore had said. Harry didn’t try to point that out, letting the lesson from Uncle Vernon’s insulting of the esteemed headmaster silence his tongue rather than risk setting off Hagrid again.

Harry was good at making no noise and pretending that he didn’t exist; he was good at staying in the shadows until forced out into the light. Such a pity he could never master actually being good.

The crowd of the pub Hagrid took them to was thrilled to see Harry. They queued to shake his hand or touch his sleeve, as if he was not just a celebrity but some kind of deific figure whose mere presence was enough to cure any ill. The attention was uncomfortable but with Hagrid’s bulk behind him, Harry couldn’t escape it without revealing the freakishness he had practiced during Dudley’s Harry Hunting game.

A woman appeared before him, her toothy smile standing out against her dark skin. Instead of shaking his hand, she grasped his forearm in a way that brought her own against his palm. The little knife he kept strapped near his wrist hit against something similar against her wrist. Startled, he met her eyes, reading only silent recognition there, not the condemnation he had been taught to expect whenever someone stumbled across a sign of his freakishly violent habits. She left without saying a word, disappearing into the shadows as Harry wished to do but couldn’t.

The strange encounter stuck in Harry’s mind as Hagrid handled their business with the bank. Realizing that Hagrid did not intend to give Harry the key to his own vault, Harry slipped it from the giant’s pocket before he had been left at the seamstress’ shop. Harry wouldn’t have minded returning to the pub with Hagrid, given that by that time, it had been several hours since the early morning slice of cake, but he had gone longer without food after having eaten less. Besides, it was probably best that he was not being escorted for this part, given the things Harry kept stashed on him.

Harry was being ushered onto one of the stools when the door opened again. He turned, the hairs on the back of his neck raising in the way that usually meant Aunt Petunia was either swinging something at him or had thrown something. The woman from the Leaky Cauldron was slipping into the robe shop like a silent shadow. She raised a finger to her lips in the universal signal for silence. Harry blinked at her slowly before accepting the nonverbal order.

The shop assistant kept on gathering what tools she needed to measure Harry for his uniform. On the other stool stood another boy around Harry’s age. Neither seemed to have noticed the newcomer, as if she had managed to perfect Aunt Petunia’s order to make no noise and pretend to not exist. Harry was impressed despite the apathy that had filled him for years.

The next second both the assistant and the blond boy were crumpling to the ground. Small knives, each no bigger than Harry’s rather tiny index finger, protruded from their left eyes. Harry blinked again, processing that he was now staring at a pair of bodies. He bent over the assistant to pull the knife loose. He turned it a few times to admire the craftsmanship before looking back at the assassin.

“Your blood is not your own,” she told him. It seemed a strange thing to say, but the words echoed in the empty space where Harry should have had a heart. He felt the depth of the truth they held, the weight of the burden they carried. Like the blood that flowed through him, the words moved through him with every pounding beat of his heart. He nodded in agreement. “Will you come with me, little one?”

“Not today,” Harry said after a moment’s consideration. He should have been afraid, but then, fear had died years ago for him, along with everything else. It had been starved to death along with hope of the Dursleys ever caring for him like an actual family member. Knowledge could be terrible even as it was freeing. “There would be too many questions if I left this way.”

She moved across the room with the deadly grace of a hawk spiraling through the summer sky. Cupping his chin, she shifted his gaze from the dagger to her. Her thumb idly stroked his cheek, gentle and tender as if she had not just killed two people for reasons that remained unspoken. His eyes slid shut as he basked in the warmth of the gesture.

“Remember, little one,” she whispered, “while others blindly follow the truth, _nothing is true_.” He opened his eyes to meet hers. She laid a kiss on his forehead, breathing her next words over the odd scar there. She released his chin to wrap a cord of some sort around his neck, tucking a pendant under the neckline of his shirt. “While others are limited by morality or law, remember _everything is permitted_.” She stepped away while continuing to face him. Her eyes glinted a golden whiskey color in the natural dimness of the shop. “We work in the shadows to serve the light.”

Like a shadow, the assassin slipped out the door. Harry was left alone with the bodies leaking blood like water from cracked pitchers. He touched the pendant through his shirt. For the first time he could remember, he didn’t feel as if he was completely alone in the world.

His blood was not his own, and it was even better than learning about magic.

Harry would remember this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A (T3; SN; FPC; BAON; Star; Fence; Spring Bingo)  
> Individual Challenges: Click Bait It; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Advice from the Mug; Forehead Kisses; Seeds; Gryffindor MC; Thief MC; Ethnic & Present; Neurodivergent (Y); Quiet Time; Short Jog  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 8  
> Subject (Task No.): Game Development (Task #2: Write about an assassin.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Auction [4.4] (The Leaky Cauldron); Gym (Secrets); Insane Prompts Challenge [730] (Assassin’s Creed); 365 Words [76] (Shadow); Pinata [Medium] (Trio Era)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 2E (Ribbon/Cord)  
> Representation(s): Disassociated Harry Potter; Child Abuse; Assassin OFC  
> Bonus Challenges: Nontraditional; Peddling Pots; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress); Chorus (Pear-Shaped; Wabi Sabi)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Toad); SN (Rail; Spare)  
> Word Count: 1277


End file.
